krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
The Exchange
The Exchange 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the train yard *Kill the attackers *Lose the attackers *Drive home Script ''During free roam, Kane calls Lis 'Lis: '''Hey Kane, what's the good word? '''Kane: '''The good word is that Trey set up a meeting with the Nazis over that cunt of their we have in his basement. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''Kane: '''Yeah. The three of us are gonna meet him at the train yard out by the club and hand him off to them, seeing as they promised to stay out of our town if we gave him back. '''Lis: '''Will Larry be there? '''Kane: '''Good question. Guess we'll find out. '''Lis: '''Mein Gott. ''*My God* Lis hangs up. The mission "The Exchange" is now available at Trey's house. Once the player reaches Trey's house, a cutscene occurs Trey and Kane are leaning up against Trey's van, with Kane finishing a joke 'Kane: '''And finally, the blonde says "I don't know how to play the violin"! ''Trey and Kane both laugh as Lis makes herself present 'Lis: '''What'd I miss? '''Kane: '''Missed a good joke about some blondes at a nudist camp. '''Trey: '''Anyway, eh, since we're all here, I reckon we'll head on over to the switchyard and do this thing, yeah? '''Lis: '''Yeah, let's get this over with. '''Trey: '''Right, you drive, I'll be in the back with the cunt. ''The three of them get in the van, with Trey climbing into the back, Lis sitting in the front seat, and Kane getting into the passenger seat The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the train yard. During the drive, a sarcastic conversation erupts between Trey, Lis, and Kane '''Lis: '''Thanks for setting this up Trey. '''Trey: '''No problem. I'm sure our little cunt would appreciate going home. '''Kane: '''What, after all the hospitality we gave him? '''Trey: '''Yes, it is quite a shame. I sure hope he was thankful for how well we treated him, what with putting a roof over his head and making sure he was well taken care of, isn't that right you little cunt? '''Cunt: ''*Muffled* Fuck you, you little nigger kyke shit! You're lucky I'm not feeding your own balls! ''Lis, Trey, and Kane all laugh The player arrives at the train yard. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis, Kane, and Trey are all leaning up against the hood of Trey's van, talking as they wait for Larry to show up Kane: 'So, Todd didn't show up? '''Trey: '''I think he's with his uncle. '''Kane: '''Eh, makes sense. ''Right as Kane finishes his sentence, Larry's Regina pulls up and parks in front of the van. As the Regina stops, Lis calls out to Trey 'Lis: '''Trey, get the cunt out of the back. ''Trey nods and walks around to the back of the van as Lis and Kane look at Larry, who is leaning up against the front of his Regina with his hands in his coat pockets 'Larry: '''Hey Lis- '''Kane: '''Shut the fuck up, cocksucker! You know the deal, right? '''Larry: '''Yep, I get my boy back and I leave town. '''Kane: '''Yeah...you're not as dumb as I thought- '''Lis: '''There's a thin line between ignorance and stupidity. ''Trey walks up alongside Lis and Kane holding Cunt 'Lis: '''Alright, there's your guy. You know the conditions, right? ''Larry nods his head 'Lis: '''Where you going? '''Larry: '''Same as I told your boy- '''Trey & Larry: '''Leonard. '''Larry: '''Yeah, Leonard. '''Lis: '''Alright. ''*To Trey* ''Let him go. ''Trey lets go of Cunt, who walks over to Larry, still handcuffed and with a gag in his mouth. As he walks over, Lis calls out to Larry 'Lis: '''And remember, if I catch you or your boys around here again, I'll cut off your dick and fry it and eat it as a side dish! '''Larry: '''Oh, so you'll be eating my dick? ''Larry begins to laugh. Kane begins laughing himself, to which Lis glares at him. Kane then stops once Lis glares at him '''Lis: '''Just get the fuck out of here. '''Larry: '''Alright. ''*To Cunt* ''Come on, you cunt. '''Chris: ''*Offscreen* Hey! You cocksuckers! '''Larry: '''Who the fuck are they? '''Lis: '*To self* ''Shit! ''The camera focuses on Chris and a gang of cybergoths wielding guns approaching the two "gangs" from the side. Chris calls out to Lis as he arrives Chris: '''I fucking knew I'd find you here, the same place you cheated to get ahead in that race! And now I found you, you happy hardcore cocksuckers! '''Larry: '''What the fuck are you talking about? '''Chris: '''Fuck off, this doesn't concern you- '''Larry: '''You fuck off, this is my town! '''Chris: '''This is my fucking town too! '''Lis: ''*Over Chris* Hey...Hey! Shut the fuck up, the two of you! ''Larry and Chris both stop talking and face Lis as she speaks Lis: 'It's not cheating if you're a shitty driver, alright? Now how about you take your fucking cybergoth, whatever the fuck you call yourselves, and go back to Merrick! Larry, you said you were gonna go to Leonard? Get going! ''*Points at Larry* ''You keep your Nazi shit in Leonard! ''*Points at Chris* ''You keep your cyber-fuck shit in Merrick! ''*Points at herself* ''And we'll keep our happy hardcore right here in Barberville! Now, is that too fucking much to ask for you guys to keep your shit where it belongs!? ''The three groups go silent for a few seconds before Larry turns around to face a train car. As he yells out, the other groups panic '''Larry: ''*Yelling out* Hey, cunts! Get out here and do your pride for the white man! ''Larry and Cunt quickly enter Larry's Regina and drive away as a group of Neo-Nazis emerge from behind a parked train car and begin shooting at Chris' gang and Lis's gang. Lis, Kane, and Trey all run from the van and take cover behind some wooden crates, with Kane yelling out as they make their way to the crates 'Kane: '''Just our fucking luck! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to kill the attacking Neo-Nazis and Cybergoths, who are both fighting eachother aswell as Lis's gang. During the firefight, Trey and Lis make smalltalk 'Trey: '''I don't wanna die, amigo, not like this! '''Lis: '''Well we ain't giving up, that's for sure! ''The player kills all the attackers. The player is then instructed to lose/kill the pursuing Nazi attackers, who begin arriving in vans. During the process, a short eurpts 'Kane: '''How many fucking Nazis are there!? '''Trey: '''As long as there's people think Nazis are edgy, there's gonna be them! ''The player loses/kills the pursing Nazi attackers. After losing/killing them, Lis calls out to Trey and Kane 'Lis: '''Fucking hell! Keep your heads down, we're going back to my place! ''The player arrives at Lis's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey and Kane both run into Lis's room as Lis runs in behind them, slams the door shut, and locks it. Lis grabs a DVD from off a shelf and puts it into a DVD player near her TV as Kane and Trey talk. Kane lays on Lis's bed as Trey nervously looks out the window 'Trey: '''This is bad, yeah? Very, very bad! '''Kane: '''Calm down. So what, we just got some Nazis on our tail? What's the worst that can happen? '''Trey: '''Fuck, I don't know. Maybe they blow our fucking brains out and wash our remains down the gutter? '''Kane: '''Chill, alright? We did all this stuff back in the day- '''Trey: '''What? No! Did we kill people in high school? Did we rob, torture, and maim people between classes? No! '''Lis: '''Get the fuck away from that window, yeah? ''Trey nervously jumps away from the window as Lis pulls the blinds shut, pulls out a bong from under her bed, and lights it while talking during the process 'Lis: '''So we got three problems. Problem one, the Nazis are back, and in greater numbers, and they want to kill us. Problem two, I pissed off a group of cybergoth, cyberpunk, I really don't give a shit street racers from Merrick and they want to kill us. Problem three, the streets're gonna be dangerous, so from now on, you're staying with me. ''Lis sits down at the foot of her bed and prepares to take a hit from the bong, but gets interrupted by Kane 'Kane: '''Hold up, we gotta stay here until...when? '''Lis: '''Until it's safe to go outside without being noticed. '''Kane: '''And we're gonna spend the time cooped up in your bedroom? '''Lis: '''Hey, I know what they did to Todd, alright? I ain't letting it happen to you. ''Trey groans and sits down on the floor in front of the bed as Lis takes a hit off the bong. After taking a hit, she passes it to Kane as Trey talks to her 'Trey: '''Is now really the time to get high and watch those German DVDs? '''Lis: '''Nothing beats getting high and watching foreign movies with your amigos, just like the old days. ''Kane tosses the bong to Lis, who in turn passes it to Trey. Right as Trey takes a hit off the bong, the scene cuts to the outside of Lis's house the next day. Lis slowly sneaks out of the front door, looks around for any dangers, and shrugs Mission Passed